Grand Theft Confuso
by School of Hard Knocks
Summary: Cindy has developed a new fondness with Jimmy.I would like to call it 'love'.Or maybe she's just stalking him?
1. Life has its own Twisted Mind

* * *

Disclaimer plus the authors note: Hey readers slash reviewees. I just have one thing to say. I have love for every one of you. Not really for the flamers but hey not everyone's perfect. But I have much love to certain people and I think they know who they are. I usually talk to them on reviews or email. Dunno but youse guys know what I mean. So I'll shove it right now so you can read and flame. I bet that's what you want to do so yea GO AHEAD! Be mean an ASSHOLE! GO AHEAD AND DO THAT!(Mental group restrains the author)I WILL BE BACK JUST WAIT AND SEE!

* * *

I pushed Nick away and ran out the door. I couldn't believe that he played me. I couldn't believe he had a bitch while with me. I walked in and saw him making out with some other skank. But I guess it wasn't so bad. The only reason why I went out with him cause he practically begged me. The sun was setting and then the only person I wanted to be with was with someone who was always there for me, even if he is a pain in the ass sometimes. I've always loved watching the sun set. But it always hurt me to spend it alone or with someone I didn't care about. I walked home cold and saw Jimmy on the roof of my house. 

"So Vortex, why you alone. I thought by now Nick would have you in bed."

Jimmy was sweet at times but I hated his smart ass attitude.

"Look Neutron I don't want to talk about it. And how'd you get on my roof?"

"I...I........never mind."

He climbed down and went up to me. His breath touching my face. I didn't know what he was going to do so I stood there. He looked at me with concern then took off his hoodie and wrapped it around me.

"I'm sorry if I'm being an ass but I just wanted to know you were safe, ok."

He hugged me then went home, leaving me confused wearing his jacket. I stood their until I realized something he said. He wanted to know if I was ok and that I was safe. He was concerned for me. But why was he? Did he care for me? Whatever the explanation is I know that he cared for me. I went inside hugging Jimmy's jacket and breathing in the scent of him. I smiled at myself and walked up to my room leaving my parents confused and concerned about me. I layed down on my bed thinking of any possibly reason why he shows concern for me, slowly drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow at school I'll test him to see if my theory is correct.

* * *

Ok im done with that chapter. So like I always say and so do other people...ahem review after reading. You know I do love that feeling when the sun sets. Don't call me gay cause I'm not. I just like it ok. I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! 


	2. Waking With a Stupid Hit

Author's note and disclaimer and dedication you bitches: Ok I want to thank Bus Buddie, Ray2, silver-angel-sakura for liking my story even if you're a hard core anime fan im glad that my story is one of the first out of anime, fanjimmy, casual observer...I think, just-an-echo, enema-of-the-state182 where have u been I haven't seen u in awhile oh one more thing I've seen Mark downtown at san diego and go to Mark and Tom's high school, majestic twelve, and last and yet the best and was the first to review is Mrs. Lillian aka Curious George33. I love you. Actually I love all of you much love to you guys. Peace out homie G.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...

The light found its way to the sleeping figure on the bed who was grumbling about something. Judy downstairs making breakfast with the smell of those god forsaken bacon.

"JAMES! Wake up or you'll miss the bus!

Jimmy then started shifting but then waking up cause of the sound of the alarm clock pissing him off.

"Dammit! You stupid piece of shit!"

I stood up and found the nearest object which just happened to be a porno mag. I was now smashing the alarm clock with the mag and the clock died on me.

"Oh jeez Jimmy, you have to be so violent?"

I turned around and saw Sarah looking at me with disappointment.

"What, the alarm clock was being stupid so I killed it."

I stood up strong with my hands on my sides.

"Brothers...just hurry up and try not to embarrass me today ok."

"I'll see what I can make of it, how bout that."

She sighed angrily and stomped down the stairs.

Jeez all I do is say hi to her...in my special way. I got dress and all that nice stuff and headed out.

"Bye Jimmy!"

Both my mom and step dad said.

Might as well be nice to John and say bye or mom will suspect something.

"Bye mom! Bye step father named John Madison!"

I ran out the door and laughed. I knew mom was yelling something at me but I was too concerned for my life to care. John was probably laughing at the stupid joke I cracked. Hope he'll reason out mom.

I walked to the bus stop and saw one of my worst enemies, Cindy, oh got to stay away from her or I'll be chop suey. Libby, best friend of Cindy but is cool with me because she's my best friends girl friend. And there's Carl. Good time friend.

"Sup Carl, Libby, and the girl who is Lucifer's friend."

"Hey Jimmy." Carl said.

"Yea hey Jim." Libby said.

Cindy just gave me a disgusted look and handed me my hoodie.

"I think you forgot this yesterday."

Wow was she playing this off good. With that nice plastered on smile.

"Ok thanks Vortex."

"So Jimmy, do you have anything to say."

I looked at her with a confused look.

"Um I don't think...what?"

She went up close to my face and I stood back a little.

"Nothing. Just trying something out."

Libby was about to say something until the bus came.

Man I couldn't wait until I was 16 so I can get my drivers permit. I'll think of ways to beg later, right now I'm trying to figure out whats up with Cindy? I took a seat next to Sheen.

"Hey Sheen."

"Sup Jim."

Than he looked at me and stood up.

"Ahem. Jimmy I see you're wearing a navy blue plaid Hurley shirt with a Senses Fail pin and some Dickies black shorts. With black Hurley socks and Macbeth shoes."

Wow this kid amazes me sometimes.

I then stand up and look as sincere as possible.

"Well Sheen you see this fetching attire has boggled minds before as they see the price for the outfit."

"I see, James and how much would this outfit might have cost."

I lose the sincere attitude and replace it with some country ass folk dude.

"A damn whole lot of money! EEEHHHHAAAA! Come on guys give it up for Sheen, who is now acquiring a taste for clothing to impress his girlfriend!"

The bus crowd cheers and I sit down to avoid being kicked out of the bus again. Cindy looks over at me with a "wow your stupider than you look" look. I just smile genuinely at her.

"It comes with the package Vortex."

When we finally get to the school, many people went up to me and said comments on my little "show". Hey what can I say, I'm an entertainer. Then Sarah comes walking up to me. I better save myself the pain and duck out. So I run off and I can hear her saying that she'll kill me for making her look like an idiot.

Damn that girl got some issues or maybe it's just me.

I got to my locker and get the stuff I need for class. Until someone comes up to me and I figure its Sarah. So much for ducking out.

"Look Sarah I'm sorry for embarrassing you, can we just put it all behind us and move on with our lives."

I finally turn to the girl only to find out it's not Sarah. It's Cindy.

"Oh hey Vortex, what do you want?"

"Nothing just observing."

I slam my locker closed. I'm kinda getting tired of this weird game.

"Ok Vortex what's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

I stare at her dumbly. She's trying to pull a façade on him with that nice pensive smile.

"Well earlier you come up close to my face like you see something in me that you want and just enough, take. What the hell is the matter with you today?"

"Nothing...just testing you."

And with that confusing intake she leaves. Dammit I don't get girls. Especially chicks like her.

I walk to my class and start thinking about the way Cindy's been acting. Maybe she's trying to figure out why I was nice to her last night. Ha, that's something she'll never find out cause it's locked in the back of my mind where I'll take it out whenever I want.

All of a sudden the bell rings and I notice that I'm the only person out in the halls. Dammit I have to stop dazing off. I run to my class but first think of an excuse before going in.

"Ah, I see James that you are joining us today. What is your excuse?"

"Well you see Ms. Bicker, I was in the little boy's room and doing a number two. I was kinda having trouble getting what I need to get out, out.

With that I rub my stomach and sit in my seat and give Carl some solid. The class calms down after my stupid crack.

Man am I getting to good at this making people laugh.

I start daydreaming again. And now I'm in my own little world thinking about the girl with the angel face. I then remember yesterday about my run in with Cindy. I love that girl. I love her. That's why I'm always there for her whenever she's sad and lonely. That's why I comforted her yesterday. Lets just face the facts. I love Cindy Vortex.

* * *

Its 7:45 pm and you know what I'm doing? I'm taking a nice walk around the neighborhood. All I've gathered so far was that Jimmy was pissed at me for stalking him today. But what can I say? I'm deeply in love with him.

I stop at my house and look at the window where Jimmy's room is. Sigh I wish I could tell him but I'm to damn afraid.

Dammit. Why is it that when you try to fall in love it's hard to deal with at first. I guess love is crazy sometimes.

I waltz in my room and get ready to go to bed. I'll try and find out more about you James. If that's the last damned thing I have to do.

* * *

Wow beautiful. My fingers are cramped and my brain hurts. I won't be writing for awhile actually I probably will because I have a broken leg and well I can't really walk around. So review people. Much love to y'all. PEACE!


End file.
